eu4fandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kullanıcı arayüzü
EU4's Interface, also called user interface (UI), or graphical user interface (GUI), has a number of specific screens and visual elements. This article will focus on the pragmatic purpose and utility of the interface (as opposed to the stylistic elements). Launcher The EU4 game launcher is used to launch the game and handle all pre-game options. The launcher is separated into the following: * News tab. * DLC tab – lists all available DLCs sorted by type and quick enable/disable. * Mods tab – lists all available mods and quick enable/disable. * Paradox account – used to login into PDX account if one wishes to use features such as leader-boards, etc. * Play and the option to continue the last save Main menu The main menu is the first screen players see after the game loads at start up, and where players return to after they leave their in-progress games. It (usually) shows a map of continental Europe along with some tool bars, buttons and information along the bottom. Lower left corner * Game Version * Checksum Lower center * "Continue game" button, which will load the most recent local game saved with the current version. * Singleplayer to choose a single player game * Multiplayer to choose a multiplayer game * Tutorial to play a tutorial game * Credits * Settings to access graphics, audio, controls options. * Content * Exit (to leave the game) Lower right corner * Web and social media links (Home, Paradox Forum, Facebook, Twitter) Single player interface Upper left corner * Historical Start ** Bookmarks (historical scenarios at particular dates) ** Starting date, can be chosen between 1444-11-11 and 1821-1-1 * Saved Games, click here to select one * Icons of enabled expansions Upper center * Year * Map modes: Terrain, Political, Religious, Imperial, Trade, Diplomatic, Development Upper right corner * Top panel: ** Centre: country's coat of arms ** Left: rank and technology group ** Right: state religion * Country name * Government type and diplomatic status (hover for the exact government type) * Starting leader and skills (note that some republics, e.g. Switzerland, gain a random leader on start) * Starting administrative, diplomatic and military technology levels * National ideas and traditions: ** Lightbulb icon: hover over to see the country's traditions and ambitions ** Idea icons: hover over each to see a description and its effects * Size and development, from left to right: ** Number of provinces ** Total development ** Total level of all forts * Diplomacy: lists alliances, subjects, current truces, ongoing wars, etc. Lower left corner * Options to change various in-game setup options * Back, to the Main Menu (this will cause the game to restart) Lower center *Country shields of interesting nations at this time *Scenario description, if a bookmark is selected Lower right corner *Random New World (with Conquest of Paradise DLC). Will immediately generate a randomized New World, replacing the Americas. Not available for starts later than 1 January 1492 *Custom nation – to start the Nation designer – only with El Dorado DLC enabled *Random nation – a random nation is selected *Play – to start the game Category:Game concepts Category:Interface Starting screen If you start a new game you will be presented a screen that tells you what's happening in your country. It will help introduce the mechanics available to your nation and explain some of the more important nuances about the country. It is divided into 4 parts: * Country - On this place is a background story about the past of your nation, and the neighbors. * Religion - Here you will learn about your faith's mechanics and boosts. Also there are explanations about DLC features that changes your religion (it will be marked with the DLC's symbol). * Government - Here you can see what type of government you have, and if it has any special features. * Environment - Explanation about big diplomatic actions or mechanics for the region. Like the HRE in West-Europe, or tributaries in East-Asia.